Ephemera
by King Ro
Summary: Hibari was dead, Mukuro can't forget him no matter how long. Fon tried to gain his love, even if it meant using the most desperate method.
1. Prelude

**Ephemera**

**Pairings.** TYL! 6918, eventually RebornxFon

**Warning.** One-sided Fon - 69

OOC.

_I don't own KHR. Mukuro-sama and Hi-san belong to Amano and belong to each other._

-King Ro-

**Note.** Again, this is NOT a 69Fon story. Unrequited love as I warned up there. I'm sorry for fooling around, jumping from this to that is certainly not something I should do. Just have to jot down if I have an idea in my head, otherwise it won't be settled.

Reviews, comments and criticisms are always welcome. Hope you enjoy this fic.

* * *

**.Prelude.**

"Master! You can't actually do that!"

I-pin's voice shaked in terrific. There's no way her master would cut his braid, no way. The long hair tail was the pride of any Chinese man. One couldn't just cut it without a serious reason. It wasn't just a trivial matter. Fon knew it, Fon must've known it.

However, his expression didn't show that he was joking.

"I beseech you, master. Don't, please don't."

"Step back, I-pin."

As she tried to hold his wrist, Fon coldly asked her to stay still.

"But—but why, why... master.. I don't understand … are you losing yourself? … I'm scared, I'm really scared. Master, please stop!" I-pin nearly cried. She panicked at the sight her master slowly raised the dagger up and touched his hair. "Yes, I-pin." Fon looked at _himself_ in the mirror one last time, "I'm losing myself."

"Why—why, no—There must be a reason, just why, master? What happened to you?"

Ignored a begging I-pin, Fon resolutely cut the braid, made his hair much shorter. Then he changed in a black suit marked with Cloud badge, tightened the silk tie and put on a pair of Italian shoes. Now glanced again to the mirrow, to his new self, Fon smiled, but didn't seem to _really_ smile.

"I-pin, I'm sorry."

No more Fon.

From now on, I'm _Hibari Kyouya_.

No more Storm Arcobaleno.

From now on, I'm the _Cloud Guardian_.

His beloved one.


	2. Substitution

**[Substitution]**

Fon knocked gently on the door, waited for Reborn's permission to enter. He heard a gunshot, then the doorknob fell off its previous place, made a harsh 'clang' sound on the floor. The door then slightly opened.

"Good afternoon, Reborn. How have you been?"

Fon stepped in, started with some polite small talk. After ten years, the Arcobalenos had all broke free from the curse and regained their original forms. Reborn appeared to be the eldest among them, and the scariest. Mister world's greatest hitman with his arrogant attitude toward everybody, didn't give a damn about what other feels. The only one who could actually bear his cruelty, was Fon. He didn't take it as much as a challenge though, just naturally handle things like it should be. His gracious smile never fell off those mellow lips.

The Chinese man set himself comfortable on a seat opposite with the Italian, knew better than keeping this go-nowhere courteous conversation.

"I will get straight to the main topic. Reborn, I have a request."

Reborn's movement slowed just a very little, marked that he was paying attention.

"Could you get me a black suit with Cloud badge?"

Reborn raised his eyebrow a bit as Fon explained why he needed those things. "I want to be substituted for the Cloud Guardian's place."

The Italian man crossed his legs on the table, continued cleaning his gun, didn't bother to look up even once. "No." He bluntly refused.

"Why?"

"Because you're Storm Arcobaleno."

"Which is the matter? The 'storm' part or the 'arcobaleno' part?"

"Both."

Fon positioned forward so he can look directly into Reborn's face, his voice fell smoothly on air. "Tell me the exact reason, Reborn."

The hitman replied with a monotonous tone. "Vongola do NOT open to serve for _private purposes_."

Fon's eyes opened widely as his fist clenched tighter, but he remained calm. "So you knew. That's good, I don't need to keep it a secret."

Reborn leaned back on the chair, "Are you satisfied with the fact that you're just a substitute?" His phrase sounded somewhat sarcastic.

The Chinese man fell silent for a while, then nodded. Reborn's sharp eyes scrutinized Fon's mahogany ones, looked for a trace of hesitation. When he can't find even the faintest hint of quitting, he grunted. "Did you lost your senses?"

"Reborn. Let me." Fon firmly replied, as if he was demanding, not pleading.

"You don't know what you've gotten into."

"I know what I'm doing, Reborn."

"How much do _you_ know?"

"Enough to make this decision."

Reborn swore he was about to turn up his volume, a bit. Why did Fon, out of _all_ people, have to enrage him like this?

"That man is no joke. You will gain nothing but pain."

Fon pursed his lips for mere sec, but nodded nonetheless. "I will take it as a _Yes_."

**BANG.**

Reborn grinded his teeth as he pulled the trigger. The bullet was just one millimeter off Fon's neck. He stood still, his face stayed expressionless. Seconds later, the Storm Arcobaleno slowly tilted his head, calmly asked.

"Any more, Reborn?"

His soft voice almost faded into thin air, but the world's greatest hitman has good ears. He didn't miss a word, even the persistent tone Fon provided.

"Don't let _your private purpose_ affect work. Or else."

Reborn cocked his gun as warning. He hardly needed to end his sentence, for everyone already knew that _death penalty_ would be the only option.

"Thank you, Reborn."

He growled as a reply. Fon smiled and turned to the door. "I shall take my leave now. I need to inform the news to Vongola Decimo, right?". Briefly stopped at the door before leaving, the Chinese man softly reminded Reborn. "Tomorrow I will come back for my black suit and Cloud badge."

Flabby shoes brushed on the floor, almost soundless.

Reborn lighted his cigarette. For the first time ever did he give in to such a stubborn man. Damn Fon and his tenacity. Reborn could deal with any kind of criminal, he himself might be considered as the most dangerous criminal, but things went out of trail just with Fon. There was something fundamentally different about the Chinese man. Out of all Arcobaleno.

The fact that he was the only foreigner among them, or his gentle and quiet personality, or the peaceful aura he provided, his graceful smile, his way dealing with people. His mere being. Maybe, just everything about him.

Reborn squinted his eyes, pressed a red button on the table and demanded through speaker.

"Call Mukuro."

**.tbc.**

* * *

_I won't let this go out of track, my final destination is 6918. _

_Also, sorry if you're Fon's fan, or somebodyxFon's fan for making him lowered himself to that extent._


	3. Illusion

**[Illusion]**

"_Kyouya_."

Fon didn't know who this man was. A complete stranger. Yet his strong arms and warm embrace prevented him from pushing off. Fon vaguely heard the man called someone in deep voice, filled with mild sadness and sorrow.

"Hibari Kyouya, you are _my Kyouya_, right?"

Mukuro kept repeated the same question over and over again, tightened his grip as if he thought this was just an illusion, and it may disappear in a blink of eye. So he tried to absorb the warmth as much as possible, as long as possible.

"Kyouya, say something. Tell me this is not my insanity. Tell me my eyes don't play trick on me again."

Fon found it hard to tell the man to let go, since he sounded _almost_—desperate. He didn't know what that man was saying though, but his husky voice spoke out his pain. It wasn't shaky or mixed with sob or anything, just so low, so deep, so hurtful.

Slowly, very slowly, Mukuro loosened his arms around Fon's waist, moved up to the face and lifted his chin. Long fingers caressed Fon's cheeks. Mismatched eyes landed on every part of Fon's face, his thumb tenderly brushed the shorter man's lower lip.

"How I missed this face, Kyouya, these eyes, these lips. Finally ..."

Mukuro lowered his head, as if he was going to kiss. The Arcobaleno startled by the thought. He didn't want anyone to catch him kissing a man in Vongola headquarter's corridor. That would be utterly embarrassing.

"S-s-sorry, b-but- I'm not …"

Fon didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Mukuro's eyes snapped open almost immediately the moment he spoke. Mukuro released his hands, looked at Fon questioningly.

Hibari would never say sorry. Although he had gone and broke the promise of _will-not_ die before the illusionist, he would never feel sorry for that. Or for any matter.

"Are you all right?" Fon asked worrily, waved his hand to make sure the man has came back to reality.

Mukuro tilted his head, mismatched eyes swirling on Fon's face as he compared every detail on Hibari's with his. He recognized the long hair tail which braided nicely, and the red-wine Chinese traditional dress. He even had a red pacifier on his neck. Obviously, _this_ is not his Kyouya. Maybe he looked like him, but no, still not.

"Wrong person, my bad. Do forgive me, Arcobaleno."

Mukuro smoothly apologized. And Fon found himself unable to avert his gaze away from the taller man. He was astonishingly good-looking, with his deep navy hair tied up like a low ponytail, tall and well-built body, handsome face and elegant features. On top of that, his mismatched eyes could make one's spine shiver. So cold and dark. But it showed a bit warm and maybe, something even more, when he stared at Fon's face.

The Chinese man felt himself nervous and embarrassed under the intense gaze, but didn't show it out.

"It's nothing … I'm Fon, may I know your name?"

"Why of course, I'm Rokudou Mukuro."

The illusionist replied as he slightly smiled, amused of the over-polite Arcobaleno. The last time he heard one talked (so-called) nice was Skull, ans that was _after_ the Cloud Arcobaleno tried to get on his nerves and received a mind-torturous punishment.

"Are you, per any chance, the Mist Guardian of Vongola?"

"Yes, I am."

Fon clapped his hands happily as he remembered something interesting. "I've heard about you before, from Reborn. He seemed to take you highly. I was curious to know you since then. It was _so_ rare, for Reborn to praise someone, even us Arcobaleno hardly ever received his praise."

Mukuro took that as a compliment and thanked Fon, contented at the fact that he was indeed a respectable man. "I see, that should be my honor then."

Fon looked at him and let out a soft laughter, much to Mukuro's surprise. It only felt weird because he was looking at a Hibari-like's smiling face. As we all have known, 'Hibari' and 'smile' never go together.

When they did, it felt weird.

"You're different from what I'd been told. Skull and Colonello said you were cunning and ill-mannered. Even Lal Mirch agreed, she just added 'devil' and 'indecent'. But again, from what I'm seeing, I think you're very nice and gentle."

Mukuro folded his arms, listened to Fon quietly. The corner of his mouth raised as he smirked, wondering if his Kyouya would look like this if he could also _actually_ smile. And if he could _actually_ compliment him.

"You're adorable when you smile." Mukuro murmured, more like talking about Hibari, but his sentence skipped someone's heartbeat.

"Ah, thank you …" Fon stuttered.

The illusionist chuckled, but the moment after he grew discomfort. It was like, having Hibari with him once again, same time it wasn't. He furrowed his brows, disturbed at the thought.

What the heck was he thinking? Did he just make this Arcobaleno a substitution of Hibari?

That sounded unacceptable. And deceiving.

Even if, even if—they were so similar. Both black-haired, that same face, those same eyes, that same figure, that same voice. Even so, they weren't the same.

Hibari Kyouya was—_is _irreplaceable. His name is unique. His personality is unique. His own existence is unique. His love, is unique. And Fon, he was just someone who coincidentally shared the outlook resemblances, a mere stranger.

It worked just like as his illusions, right before the eyes, but it was unreal. How ridiculous, for one illusionist to suffer his own illusion.

Then again, he found it even more ridiculous, for one illusionist to actually _want_ to deceive himself, by sinking in his own illusion.

"Mukuro, you don't seem so fine, are you sure everything is alright?" Fon asked in a caring tone, apparently concerned about his condition. Mukuro decided to not think about that furthermore. Hibari Kyouya is forever Hibari Kyouya. No one else could replace him. No matter who.

The illusionist kept his thoughts inside. He replied rather casually with Fon, still maintained his calm feature. "I'm fine."

Fon hesitated, wondered if he should really ask this question. If it was just mere curiosity, he'd have shrugged it off already, but somehow he felt the question burned his throat, demanded him to blurt out this instant.

Slowly, slowly, he did blurt.

"Who… is Hibari Kyouya?"

The name scorched his throat for _no reason_. Mukuro paused, then squinted his eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"You called his name earlier, and I think I heard about him from Reborn too. Isn't he the Cloud Guardian of Vongola?"

Mukuro fell silent for a short while, then curtly nodded. "Hm, he _was_."

"What happened with him, might I ask?"

"Nothing." Mukuro succintly answered.

"I'm sorry, " Fon shyly apologized. "Because you were mistaking me with him before, I just want to know if we're really that much resembled."

"Just your face." The illusionist bluntly stated.

"You seem … very fond of him." And Fon could almost taste the bitterness in his own voice. "Well, I—"

The phone's ringtone cut off his sentence. Mukuro's phone. The illusionist's expression darkened as something grew restless in his stomach. Regarded the caller's name, he gently replied. "Yes, dear?"

_"It's me, Mukuro-sama, we have a mission."_ Chrome's sweet voice raised from the other line.

"What does Vongola want this time?"

_"We need to annihilate an enemy's base, as soon as possible."_

"The location?"

_"I will send you a map through telepathy, for I'm already there."_

"I see."

_"Ah, and I'm truly sorry if I interfered something, Mukuro-sama, please forgive me."_

"No, it's okay, don't worry. Wait there, I'm heading to your place."

_"Yes, see you, Mukuro-sama."_

Mukuro hung up the phone, turned toward Fon and slightly nodded as a good-bye. His conversation with Chrome has probably explained the situation.

"It was nice talking with you." Mukuro smiled, remarked casually. Fon slightly blushed. "Arrivederci."

The Arcobaleno looked after said illusionist as he walked off the corridor, wondered why he asked such thing. About Hibari Kyouya. It was just—so not like him. The ever calm and perceptive Fon.

People often said he's quiet and nice, also gentle and caring. You'd hardly ever see him without a smile on his beautiful face. Fon even received the title of 'most human-like Arcobaleno'. That was something annoyed the cursed babies. So what if they were congenital hitmen? So what if they can kill within a blink of eye, without hesitation or feeling guilty afterward? Did that make them some kind of humanoid killing machine?

Sure it did. They've all known that. But to be seen as unhuman, not a good feeling. Wrapped up around them Arcobaleno was a wall, an unbreakable wall, remind them incessantly about their origin, so better not grow any feeling toward human. Luce's and Mammon's cases were bloody lessons. They seemed to meet their dead end after fell in love with human. For Luce to die young and both her daughter and grand-daughter bore the same fate, for Mammon to blow up on the Ring Battle with Mukuro, right before Bel's eyes.

That wasn't much of a problem now, since Colonello and Lal Mirch were going out, Verde and Skull also have some kind of 'relationship'. So that left Reborn and Fon. If he was actually going to love somebody, Fon only had two choices, Reborn, or no one. The same went for Reborn.

But what now? Though he preferred not to think about it further, the Chinese found himself wondered about that man even more. Rokudou Mukuro.

Because he was deepened himself in thoughts, Fon was almost startled when he heard a voice called him with such great volume.

"Master!"

I-pin ran,—almost _flew_ across the corridor, landed in front of Fon and started throwing bunch of questions in his face. "Master, are you alright? Are you injured? Did anything happen? Did he do something to you?"

"I-pin, calm down, I'm all right. What's wrong?" Fon tried to sooth his apprentice, but she exploded even more.

"No, master, please tell me immediately if _anything_ happened! Did he touch you? Did he stab you with his trident? Do you feel light-headed or something? Can you control your body and your mind?"

"Now now, I'm perfectly fine. Look, not even a single stratch. " Fon convinced I-pin that nothing went wrong, and he was still perfectly healthy and concious. The double-braided girl finally spared herself sometime to breath. She panted heavily, lifted her head up so she could face with her master. The voice came out shaking.

"I'm so relieved. When I saw you with that man I thought you might've been controlled by him."

Fon didn't know what to say for a while. Why everybody claimed that Mukuro is bad, he can't see why. The illusionist treated him surprisingly good, even gentle and nice. When he told that to I-pin, she gasped in shock, her eyes widened as if they also wanted to emphasize the 'unbelievable'.

"You probably just met him the first time. He's a genuine villain, from what I heard from the other Vongola guardians, _his own colleagues_. Regardless ally or enemy, he acts nice to lure the victims near, then—'stratch!'—he got his puppets. Please be careful, it seemed he had set an eye on you. That's _not _good, at all."

I-pin didn't want her master—her only acquaintance—to be hurt. Not that he could easily be hurt though, but that man was just too harmful. The girl remembered too well in the past ten years, she was in love with Hibari, then that man came and _took over_ him. That was the exact word, he claimed personal ownership on Hibari and threatened everyone who dared to approach. She recalled the time when she was nearly drowned in Mukuro's illusion for have been within four meters from Hibari, silently shivered.

That man was no joke.

"I-pin, come on, it's not like he would kill me or something, right? We'd just barely known each other. He has no reason to harm me." Fon gently patted I-pin's head to convince her, but confusion gradually built in his mind.

"No, you shouldn't foretell, master." I-pin lowered her voice, as if sharing a top big secret. "The Cloud Guardian Hibari Kyouya, whom just dead month ago, was Mukuro's lover. I've shown you his picture before, master, he looked just like you. "

The girl somehow felt unsure about what she was going to say, the words came out spluttered. "I mean—well, he may... mistake you with Hibari-san... and... do... weird... stuffs..." Her face blushed a bright shade of pink as she finished the sentence, and suddenly turned very serious. "So master, please, _please,_ **please** don't get near him. He's just too dangerous. I know you're kind with anybody, but at least be aware of Rokudou Mukuro. After Hibari-san's death, he had just gone even more insane."

That was when Fon realized that, Mukuro didn't call his name even once.

He didn't call _anybody_'s name.

Except one. Only one.

Fon didn't know why. But it scorched.

The name scorched his inside.

Hibari Kyouya.

Hibari Kyouya scorched his inside.

**.tbc.**

* * *

_Why, it's so uncharacteristic. I'm ashamed. _

_By the way, last night I just celebrated my Winter Break's first day. Hope I will find enough time to update my other stories, also. _


End file.
